Broken
by jaj15889
Summary: Jade's relationship with Beck is getting a lot worse. Is it still the way it used to be? Or is it already broken? My new one-shot.


"…And as you can see, my toe got a bruise from the walk yesterday." Jade yawned as Sikowitz continued explaining how he got the bruise on his big toe. _God, can this class be any more boring?_ She thought. She took a glance at her boyfriend, Beck, who was sitting right beside her. He was playing Pac-man on his phone, not even caring what Sikowitz was saying.

Beck had been her boyfriend for more than 2 years now. She didn't even know how that happened, but when he asked her out on a date after 2 months following her around, trying to flirt with her, she finally said yes. And since then, their relationship had been amazing. Every morning, he would drive her to school in his car, even when that meant he had to wake up extra early in the morning, since her house was miles away from school, while his house was only about a mile away. But he didn't mind, and he did it every day, and she stopped questioning it. But that was the first phase of their relationship. He stopped picking her up for months now. And since she was too proud to ask him why, she told her best friend, Cat to ask him, and he told Cat that his mom didn't want him to spend anymore time with Jade, so she forbade him to pick her up. Jade didn't know if that was true, but she didn't care much. Even if that wasn't true, he still had his reasons, and as long as it didn't involve another girl, she didn't need to know.

But that was just the beginning of everything. For the last few weeks, when she said something he didn't like, he often made a comeback with something that he knew would make her extra mad, whereas, before, he would just ignore her. Even though this made her feel weird, she just let it go. _He had his own reasons._ She told herself. Aside from all that, he was still a great boyfriend. Sure, there may not be perfect dates like before, or there may even not be a date in a whole month, but it's cool, everyone's busy. And yelling at each other just proves that they still cared for each other, right? Why fight if you don't care?

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Finally_. While Sikowitz still looked a little disappointed as he only got to half of the story, everyone went to lunch.

Jade pulled Beck with her to her locker so she could put her books in it. Right then, a red-haired girl walked by and waved to Beck. He waved back despite earning a look from Jade. When the girl had walked off, she crossed her arms around her chest and looked at him.

"What? I tutor her brother" he explained.

"Did she ask you to do it?" Jade asked.

"Well, yeah, but what's that got to do with…" he started but stopped once he saw the look on Jade's face, "Look, there's nothing going on between me and her, ok?"

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?"

"And you don't?" Beck asked, not believing what he just heard.

"If guys were to be trusted, there wouldn't be cheaters!"

"Oh, so you think I'm a cheater just because Sarah waved to me?"

"Oh, so she's Sarah now?"

"Her name is Sarah. It always has been!" he yelled back, trying to control himself, trying not to explode.

"And you're defending her." She glared at him.

He sighed and walked out to the courtyard. Jade slammed her locker and walked out after him, grabbing a lunchbox on the way. He was already sitting there, next to Vega. _Seriously?_ She rolled her eyes and sat down next to Cat. She took the pair of scissors out of her backpack and started to cut her sausages to pieces.

"Someone's looking extra feisty today?" Shapiro's annoying puppet, Rex, said, looking her up and down.

"Shut up or I'll shove these scissors down your throat!" She threatened with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"I'd like to see someone do the same thing to you" Beck said while sipping his Coke.

She widened her eyes at him, couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Ok, no one's shoving anyone in the throat, you hear me?" Vega said with her annoying voice.

"Why don't YOU do it?" she asked him with a little challenge in her voice, completely ignoring Tori.

"Because I don't want people to judge me for stabbing my own girlfriend." He replied.

"Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now" she said bitterly and stood up.

"Jade, where are you going?" Cat asked.

"To the bathroom, where I can eat without looking at his face" She turned and walked towards the girls' bathroom. So much for a great boyfriend. Come to think of it, these last few weeks, they could never have a decent conversation where one hadn't ended in a screaming match.

She opened up a stall and ate quietly, until footsteps came in, and stopped a while in front of her stall.

"This stall's taken" she yelled out. Wait a minute, she knew those shoes, she even insulted them once, maybe twice.

"Tori?"

"Yeah, can I come in?" she asked "Wait, let me rephrase that. Can I talk to you?"

Jade opened the door. "Why?"

"Well, since you and Beck are having troubles…."

"We are not having troubles, ok? And besides, just because you helped me with him once, doesn't mean you're my personal love guru now"

"True, but I just wanna help. You know, that's what friends do" she said, looking at Jade pleadingly.

"No need, ok? We're gonna be fine. We just really like to scream at each other" Jade said, starting to close the door, but Tori was faster, had her foot at the edge, so it couldn't close.

"Look, these last weeks, all you guys do is yelling at each other, aren't you guys tired?"

"Yelling at each other is just a way of showing that we care about each other, otherwise, we wouldn't care enough to fight, would we?"

Finishing talking, she pushed Vega's foot out of her stall and closed the door. She heard a soft sigh, but only focused on her food.

"Be careful Jade, or one day, all you guys hear from each other is silence" She warned and fled, slamming the door a little harder than she should.

_Why does she care? It's my life. _Jade thought and continued chewing her food. Sometimes, her mind would flutter to the thought of her and Beck not talking. But she quickly shook the thought away.

FRIDAY NIGHT:

Jade was sitting on the couch, cutting off the flowers she just picked up in the streets. OK, so what if "in the streets" was her neighbor's garden? Nobody saw her anyway. This turned into her typical Friday night a few months ago, when Beck stopped making plans with her. Like she said, he was busy. He was always busy. With the thought, she cut off the flowers a little faster than she should. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Weird, she and Beck hadn't talked to each other ever since she found out she was "tutoring" the red-haired's brother. She opened the door and saw Cat with a big grin on her face.

"Cat? Why are you here?"

"I just wanna come hang with you" she said, still smiling.

"Why didn't you call first? What if I already had plans? I have a boyfriend, you know?" The thought ached her a bit, but she ignored it.

"Yeah, a boyfriend whom you haven't talked to in days" Cat murmured.

"What's that?" She asked, threateningly.

"Nothing" Cat quickly said "Let's go sit on the couch and play with…the flowers you just cut off."

She opened the door wider so Cat could come in. Ok, so she heard what Cat said about her and Beck not talking, but she just let Cat off, mostly because she was right. It's been days, and neither Beck nor her opened up first. Normally, Beck would be the one to plan a surprise dinner, even though he knew she hated surprises. But she hadn't heard a peep from Beck. Whenever they saw each other in class, he would just turn around and pretended to do something else, ignoring her completely. And she was not going to be the one to apologize. He was not the same Beck she knew, because the Beck she knew would never ignore her even when they were in a really big fight. The last time they broke up, at least he still talked to her, not much, but at least he didn't ignore her.

She stared at Cat looking at the flower petals, and decided to join her.

"Hey, Cat. Wanna do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Watch a movie. How about that?" she offered.

Cat widely opened her eyes "Ooooh, I love movies. But which one?"

Jade shrugged "Your choice"

Cat looked through her stack of DVDs, enthusiastically at first, but then, upon realizing that the only movies Jade had were ones with murders, blood or ghosts in it, she sighed and sat on the couch.

"How about we do something else instead?" she asked.

"Like what?" Jade asked confusingly. _What else can be fun right now?_

"Like talking" Cat said. She stared at Cat. "What?"

Cat nodded "Yeah, talking. It's more fun than your DVDs. They scare me"

Jade sighed "Fine. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Stuff" she answered with a can't-be-more-vague reply.

"Stuff? Can you be more specific? Because I'm just gonna talk about how I cut…."

"No, no" Cat said quickly "No, stuff like you and Beck"

"What?" she widened her eyes at Cat.

"Well, you guys haven't talked these days, and so….."

"And so Tori asked you to come here to talk with me because she is a coward?" I finished the sentence.

"Well, not exactly. She talks to me about how she's worried about you guys. And I just wanna come here so you wouldn't be sad" Cat asked, pouting her little lips. Her childish explanation almost had her laugh, but remembering how she was supposed to be mad at her, Jade glared at Cat "And Tori didn't tell you to come here?" she asked suspiciously. Cat shook her head.

"So, if Tori didn't ask me to come here, would you talk about you and Beck?"

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Why you guys are fighting"

Jade thought for a moment "It's just something stupid. And he keeps ignoring me, so I don't wanna talk to him either"

"But you guys usually make up so fast" Cat said. _And she doesn't think I realised that?_

"Who knows?" she shrugged lightly. Her head was already aching.

"Do you still love him?" Cat asked an innocent but sensible question.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I mean, I still get jealous, right?" She asked remembering the reason why she and Beck were fighting about.

"Just because you get jealous easily doesn't mean you still love him"

Jade stopped.

Cat continued "I mean, you do get a little controlling. Maybe it's already over, and you both don't know it"

Jade opened her mouth, and Cat quickly shouted "Don't hit me!"

Jade forced a laugh "What? I would never hit you. Would you like a drink?"

"Oh, no, I…." Cat started but Jade cut her off "Ok then, I'll get you a glass of orange juice"

Jade got up quickly and Cat's words ran through her mind like crazy: "over", "don't know it"…..

Suddenly, a sound broke off and her foot hurt a little.

"Are you ok, Jade? I hear something like glass breaking"

"No, I'm fine. Just sit there" Jade demanded, and looked down at the ground. The broken cup lay there, it's pieces shattered all over the kitchen floor, like it's representing her relationship. Broken.

**Read and review?**


End file.
